


So Two Thousand and Eight

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [34]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early 2000's fashion was a mistake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Finn made fashion mistakes and now his family is judging him for it





	So Two Thousand and Eight

"Wait a second. Dad, you had a _septum_ piercing?"

"What?" Finn poked his head into the living room when Shara called, a bowl of cake mix under his arm and his apron slung over his shoulder. Sam had failed to mention that his class was having a holiday potluck on Monday, and now Finn was spending his Sunday evening making a double batch of the cupcakes people kept asking him the recipe for. Really it was just boxed funfetti, but all it took to make the recipe fancy was some butter, milk, vanilla bean and an extra egg. No way in hell was Finn willing to part with that little secret, though. It saved him far too much time in the kitchen. "You say something about septums, kid?"

"Yeah. Tía dropped over a bunch of your college stuff when you were out with Papá earlier." Shara rolled off of the couch and pointed out the dusty cardboard box that had probably been sitting in the back of Rey's closet for years, filled with pictures Finn would rather forget. He had actually managed to suppress most of those memories, but he had a feeling all his hard work was about to go to waste. "There's a photo album, too. You looked so different..."

"Mm. I mean, it has been awhile..." Finn eyed the innocent scrapbook Sam was flipping through warily, his brows furrowing up further and further the more polaroids he was confronted with. Why had Rey gotten those pictures developed? Finn was definitely going to ask her the next time she came over. As it was he cleared his throat, cheeks warming up at the memory of some of the stupid shit he was doing in those pictures. "Isn't it getting late, kids? I think it's getting late. You guys have school tomorrow, you shouldn't be up late..."

"This is more important." Aiden insisted, snapping his copy of Lord of the Flies shut and rolling out of the window seat. He and Shara peered over Sam's shoulder as he carried the album reverently into the kitchen, snickering to themselves. For a moment a bit of Finn's pride flared up and he considered protesting, but he was too tired to stop it at this point. Really, he just wanted to get these cupcakes done and get himself into a bed. Or onto a couch. Or a carpet. He had low standards. "Holy crap, Dad. What were you wearing?"

"Is that a leather tie? And a pinstripe vest on top of a t-shirt?" Shara asked as she put her hair up in a bun, looking over Sam's shoulder at a blurry picture of Rey and Finn at a campus party, Rey perched up on a grimy linoleum counter while Finn played beer pong blindfolded with a dishcloth. "Damn, dad. That was a look."

"In my defence, the early 2000s was a strange time for all of us." Finn shook his head, careful to keep his eyes on the vanilla bean he was cutting up, keeping his attention away from the evidence of all his past mistakes. He did not need to be reminded of how much of a fashion disaster he had been back in the day. To be fair, everyone had looked like they had gotten dressed in the dark, but he should have known better than to wear neon visors in his day to day life. "Be glad we waited to have you guys until after all that blew over."

"Thanks for holding off on the conceiving us, Dad. I didn't know you had piercings, by the way. Can I get some?" Aiden asked, considering the one flattering photo of Finn in the whole book. Rey could be a good photographer, when she felt like it. "Pretty cool looking..." 

"Well..." Finn puffed his cheeks out, carefully divvying up the batter into the one baking pan with no dents in it. He couldn't believe that he was hesitating about this. God, he really had turned into a dad somewhere along the line, hadn't he? "I dunno, kid. I don't want it getting infected..."

"Don't be a fuddy-duddy about that, sweetheart. I cut my tits off and grew a beard, didn't I? Do whatever you want with yourself, kid." Poe called from the upstairs bathroom. When had he started listening in? Nosy parker. "Just no tramp stamps."

"You have a tramp stamp." Finn yelled back. To be fair, it was nothing but a pretty little crow in black ink, more of a lower back tattoo, really. Classy as could be. "Can we just establish that we've both made mistakes in our lives?"

"I didn't have to know that Papá has a tramp stamp..." Sam mumbled.

"I don't think anyone needed to know that." Aiden shook his head in disappointment, heading back to his little nook in the corner with his book. He would be safe from revelations about his parents' body modifications in there.

"In my defence, it's only 'cause I lost a bet." Poe poked his head over the banister, half his face coated in shaving cream. Still a better look than studded belts and capris, though. He caught sight of Finn standing by the stove and grinned, making his way downstairs after wiping himself off and pressing a wheedling kiss to his cheek, sharp with aftershave. "Can I have a cupcake when they're done?"

"They're for Sam's party. That he didn't tell me about until..." Finn glanced at the clock hanging above the counter, casting an accusatory glance at Sam as he crept back into the kitchen. "Forty five minutes ago."

"Oops. Thanks for making them, Dad." Sam put on his most winning grin and trotted over, flopping down against Finn's shoulder. He was too cuddly for Finn to stay mad at, honestly. "Can I lick the bowl?"

"You'll have to fight Papá for it." Finn promptly set it down on the counter to be squabbled over, snorting when he saw Poe flipping through the scrapbook. Hopefully Rey had never snapped a photo of him in that fringed vest he remembered owning once upon a time. And what a confusing time it had been. "I'm worried you'll divorce me if you look at more of those pictures..." 

"You didn't look that bad." Poe assured him. Then he paused, his eyes a little wide. "Oh, Jesus. Bootcut jeans..."

Well, maybe it had been that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> its two in the morning im tired


End file.
